La pureza de su amor
by alielassel
Summary: El primer encuentro entre Shión y Dohko a la llegada de este último al Santuario marcará la pauta en una relación repleta de cariño, amistad y comprensión mutuas.


A mediados del siglo XVIII la humanidad experimentaba un nuevo renacer; todo cambiaba, el régimen feudal había muerto y una nueva forma de vida se imponía en todas partes. En todas las ciudades de Europa nacían fábricas por doquier, el concepto de sociedad mutaba a otro jamás visto. Todo era renovación, excepto en un sitio, El Santuario de Atenas.

Allí nada había cambiado. Desde la noche de los tiempos, los caballeros entrenaban duramente viviendo aislados del mundo exterior, dispuestos a darlo todo, incluso sus propias vidas, por defender a Atenea. Pero por supuesto su existencia era un secreto, algo que nadie podía tan siquiera sospechar, salvo quizás los habitantes del cercano pueblo de Rodio cuyas leyendas hablaban de un lugar mítico de donde proviene la paz del planeta.

Pero para el pequeño Dohko, de seis años de edad, El Santuario era un completo misterio. Sus padres habían salido de China, su país natal, para dirigirse a Londres y allí poder prosperar. Pero por el camino fueron atacados y asesinados, quedando el pobre muchacho a merced del destino. Quizá fue el especial brillo que aquella noche tenían las estrellas que forman la constelación de Libra, lo que hizo que el caballero de dicho signo se fijara en el pequeño chino; de cualquier modo se apiadó de él y no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarlo al Santuario para pedir consejo al Patriarca.

Así fue como Dohko dejó de lado todo lo que conocía y lo que alguna vez había tenido sentido para él. Lo había perdido todo, su casa, sus padres, sus amigos; lo único que conservaba era la esperanza. Cuando el Patriarca lo vio reconoció en él al futuro Santo de Libra y supo que su presencia en este mundo sería fundamental para la victoria de la Diosa.

"Entrenarás duramente para convertirte en caballero de Atenea, pequeño."-dijo el Patriarca- "el caballero de Libra será tu maestro. Ahora retírate, te mostrarán lo que será tu hogar estos próximos años y conocerás a los demás aprendices, quienes en un futuro serán tus compañeros de armas".

"Vaya, sí que debe de ser importante este Señor" -pensaba el pequeño mientras se dirigía a la cabaña que compartiría con otros niños de su edad- "¿y quién es esa dichosa Diosa?. Muy diosa no debe de ser si necesita que yo la proteja. De todos modos no voy a quejarme, me dan comida y alojamiento así que haré todo lo que me pidan".

Mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de unos 5 niños un poco mayores que él se le habían acercado y lo miraban con curiosidad.

-"Eh, tú¿Eres un nuevo aprendiz?"

"¿Eh? Oh! sí, acabo de llegar. Me llamo Dohko y soy el nuevo aprendiz de Libra"

-"Tú no puedes ser aprendiz de Libra. La armadura de Libra es una de las más poderosas de la orden y dudo mucho que se la den a un extranjero como tú"

El despectivo comentario del joven no sorprendió demasiado a Dohko quien, desgraciadamente ya había escuchado muchas cosas parecidas desde que abandonó su país. Por eso decidió seguir caminando sin hacerles caso, mirando al frente, tratando de no escuchar sus burlas y de que ellos no se dieran cuenta de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-"Eh, chino, espera¿Vas a vivir en la cabaña del monstruo?. Escúchame bien extranjero, ten mucho cuidado, ese es un ser diabólico"- tras decir eso la comitiva se marchó apresuradamente.

"Pues qué bien". Con esos pensamientos Dohko entró en la cabaña, esperando encontrarse con algún horrible ser de espeluznantes facciones y chillona voz, con temibles garras en vez de manos y unos ojos inyectados en sangre que no le dejarían dormir por las noches.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, dudando si debía o no mantener sus ojos abiertos o cerrarlos para no verlo. Escudriñó el interior del lugar y lo que encontró le pareció aún más extraño que lo que él mismo había podido imaginar.

La cabaña no era lujosa pero sí terriblemente acogedora. Tras pasar la puerta había un pequeño espacio con una mesa y unas sillas de madera, perfectas para leer, dibujar o jugar sobre ella. Al frente una segunda puerta daba paso al dormitorio donde podían verse dos camas una en cada extremo de la habitación, con sendos armarios de pequeño tamaño y sendos baúles destinados a que los chicos guardasen sus escasas pertenencias.

Una de las camas estaba totalmente vacía, y sobre la otra había un pequeño niño, o eso le pareció a Dohko. Parecía tener su misma estatura, probablemente serían de la misma edad, sus manos eran blancas como la nieve y su pelo... su pelo tenía un color verde tan lleno de vida que parecía tener voluntad propia. Mantenía la cabeza gacha por lo que no pudo verle la cara.

"Hola, me llamo Dohko, tengo seis años y vengo de China. Soy el nuevo aprendiz de Libra y me han dicho que tengo que quedarme aquí a vivir".

"Vaya, lamento que tengas que quedarte con el horrible monstruo. Si se lo dices al Patriarca quizá te cambie de cabaña"- la dulce voz del peliverde sonaba llena de angustia y melancolía. Le había contestado sin alzar la cabeza, con la mirada fija en un punto inespecífico del suelo.

"¿Entonces lo del monstruo es cierto?"- preguntó Dohko más sorprendido que asustado- "yo no quiero vivir con un monstruo. Por cierto¿tú quién eres?"

"Yo soy el monstruo"- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

Los ojos de Dohko se abrieron de forma desmesurada, la imagen que tenía ante él era de una belleza incomparable. Aquel pequeño tenía unos ojos de un hermoso color rosa y una expresividad tal que parecían poseer alma. Su piel era de un blanco perfecto, sin manchas ni cicatrices, como si jamás hubiera sido rozada por un mortal. Sus rosados labios parecían haber sido diseñados para competir en perfección con todo lo demás. Y lo más asombroso de todo eran dos puntos rosas que el pequeño tenía en la frente allí donde debían haber estado las cejas.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta del temblor en los labios de aquel ángel; de la humedad que rodaba por sus mejillas para luego desprenderse en pequeñas gotas y caer al suelo de madera; de las pequeñas sacudidas que los sollozos producían en el lindo niño.

Tras dejar sus cosas sobre la cama vacía, se sentó al lado del peliverde que le veía extrañado y mirándole fijamente a los ojos le sonrió y dijo:

"a mi no me pareces un monstruo. ¿Qué son esos puntitos que tienes en la frente¿Los puedo tocar?. Te prometo que tendré cuidado y no te haré daño".

Y sin esperar respuesta alzó una mano para tímidamente rozar con la punta de sus pequeños deditos la frente de su atónito compañero. Después usó la manga de su camiseta para limpiar las lágrimas que bañaban las mejillas del pequeño y volvió a hablar, de nuevo con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas en sus labios.

"Ya no llores¿sí?. Aún no me has dicho tu nombre".

"Me llamo Shión"- dijo el ariano y acto seguido le abrazó con fuerza para luego separarse y dedicarle una sonrisa, la más bonita del mundo en opinión de Dohko.

"¿Entonces te quedarás conmigo en la cabaña?" preguntó con esperanza.

"Claro Shión, siempre y cuando no ronques por las noches"- y ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Shión ayudó a Dohko a instalarse mientras le contaba mil y una cosas del Santuario. Las normas básicas, los horarios, los profesores que tenían, los nombres de los diferentes maestros. Le enseñó sus escasas posesiones que, a pesar de ser muy pocas, superaban a las de Dohko y le dijo que podía coger lo que necesitase.

"Oye Shión¿a qué viene eso del monstruo?"- preguntó Dohko curioso.

"Los demás niños me llaman así porque como no tengo cejas y tengo estos puntitos y además soy el aprendiz de Aries y... se enteraron de que soy lemuriano y tengo poderes psicoquinéticos pues..." la tristeza le invadía nuevamente al recordar cómo a diario estaba solo aguantando las crueles burlas que le dirigían los demás aprendices.

Se vio interrumpido por la llegada del cabellero de Libra: "Veo que ya conoces a Shión. Espero que os llevéis bien. Vamos peques, ya es hora de cenar. Os llevaré al comedor"

Los dos niños caminaban detrás del caballero de Libra quien hablada animadamente con el caballero de Escorpión.

"¿Sabes una cosa Shión?"

-"qué"

"no sé muy bien qué es eso de ser "leguriano"y tener "coquinesis" de esa, pero me gustan mucho tus puntitos y no me molestan ni un poco y me gustaría que fuésemos amigos"

-"a mí también me gustaría mucho ser tu amigo Dohko, y no se dice "leguriano", se dice lemuuuuuuuuuuuriano"

"pues eso, "leguriano", lo que yo decía"

"que no que es con eme"

Los dos caballeros reían a escondidas de la conversación que mantenían los niños. Shión llevaba mucho tiempo solo en el Santuario y no había sido fácil para él. Parecía que por fin había encontrado un amigo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Dohko pudo sentir las miradas de odio y desprecio que les dirigían los demás aprendices; no todos por supuesto, pero sí los que por edad deberían ser los más cercanos. Pero él no era Shión y a diferencia de aquel que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, el futuro caballero de Libra alzaba la vista con orgullo saludando a todo aquel que se cruzaba con sus ojos.

"No deberías agachar la cabeza"- dijo a Shión en el momento en que se sentaron y les entregaron una bandeja con comida.

"Es mejor así. Hago como que no me doy cuenta y ellos acaban cansándose y me dejan tranquilo"- respondió- "además, llevo tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ya ni me importa".

Entonces uno de aquellos que se había burlado de Dohko antes de entrar en la cabaña derramó un vaso de agua por encima de la bandeja de Shión, haciendo que toda la comida resultara asquerosa.

"Eh, idiota¿por qué has hecho eso?"- gritó Dohko

"Da igual Dohko, si tampoco tenía hambre, déjalo"- suplicó Shión

"No, no voy a dejarlo" y levantándose arrojó al suelo la bandeja del muchacho mientras le decía "ahora tú tampoco tienes comida"

Los maestros, atraídos por el jaleo se acercaron a ver qué había pasado y se encontraron un pequeño furibundo capaz de mantener a raya a niños mucho mayores y más entrenados que él.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó el patriarca

"Ha sido el nuevo, señor. De repente se ha levantado y ha tirado nuestra comida al suelo"

"¿Es eso cierto Dohko?"

"No señor. Fue él quien mojó la comida de Shión sin que nadie le provocara, solo era por dañarlo, porque dicen que no les gustan sus puntitos y que sea "leguuuuu"... lemuriano y esas cosas; y él es mi amigo y no se merece que le hagan eso"- respondió el pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Entonces el Patriarca se quitó la máscara que llevaba puesta y todos pudieron ver su hermoso cabello rojizo cayendo en delicados bucles sobre su espalda y esos dos puntos sobre su frente que declaraban abiertamente la naturaleza de su raza.

"Está bien. Sentaos todos. A nadie se le dará una nueva bandeja de comida. Si vosotros cinco ya terminasteis creo que deberíais marcharos. Dohko, vuelve a tu sitio y termina con tu cena".

El dulce pelirrojo se sentó nuevamente al lado de Shión y poniendo su bandeja entre los dos dijo:

"ten, toma la mitad de mi comida. La próxima vez no dejaré que lleguen a mojarte".

Así compartieron su cena, bajo la atenta mirada del Patriarca y los Santos Dorados quienes sonreían pensando en la bella amistad que en tan poco tiempo había nacido entre los más pequeños del Santuario.

Terminada la cena, el caballero de Libra fue el encargado de acompañar a los peques a su cabaña. Al llegar allí dijo:

"Shión por favor, espera dentro. Tengo que hablar con Dohko"- cuando se quedó a solas con su discípulo se arrodilló para quedar a su altura- "pequeño, lo que has hecho hoy me ha dejado impresionado. Has demostrado la nobleza de tu alma y de tu corazón defendiendo a tu amigo. Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi discípulo pero prométeme que si alguna vez ocurre algo parecido, me avisarás antes de hacer nada¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí maestro, lo prometo"

"Bien, ahora entra y duérmete. Mañana temprano comenzaremos a entrenar"

Dohko entró en la cabaña muy contento con lo que su maestro le había dicho. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Shión para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien. Pero cuando se iba a acostar se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una no tenía pijama y otra, no tenía más que una fina manta, insuficiente para darle calor en las frías noches del Santuario.

Sonriéndole Shión le tendió uno de sus pijamas para que se lo pusiera y le dejó sitio en su cama diciendo: "así no pasaremos frío ninguno de los dos"

Aquella fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos, abrazados, dándose calor y protección el uno al otro. Y se convertiría en una costumbre que les acompañaría a lo largo de los años.

(Muchos años después)

La hermosa sonrisa de Dohko iluminaba toda la habitación haciendo que para Shión el despertar fuera un dulce regalo que se le brindaba cada mañana. Durante 12 años había sido así, habían compartido todo lo que tenían, sus alegrías, sus frustraciones, sus ilusiones.

Juntos habían crecido enfrentándose a los retos que la vida en el Santuario les imponía, habían conseguido dos de las más poderosas armaduras doradas y se habían enamorado. La vida les había hecho el más bello regalo que ellos nunca imaginaron, el amar con toda la fuerza del alma y ser amado de igual forma.

Pero una sombra acechaba a los jóvenes amantes. Desde unas semanas a esta parte, la Diosa se sentía intranquila. La guerra contra Hades estaba cerca y, a pesar de contar con mayor número de caballeros que en otras ocasiones, presentía que se vertería mucha sangre.

Sin embargo todo eso carecía de importancia para Dohko cuando se perdía en aquellos exóticos ojos, de un color tan bello como imposible, haciendo aún más mágico el rostro de su enamorado, si es que eso era posible.

"Shión"

-"Dime"

"Necesito que me hagas una promesa"

-"Cuál"

"Prométeme que saldrás vivo de esta guerra, que los espectros no te alejarán de mí. Dime que viviremos siglos juntos. Necesito oírlo Shión."

- "Mi pequeño, acaso el regente de Libra no sabe que eso es algo que solo está en manos del destino?. Pero aún así te lo prometo, porque mi amor es tal que por ti desafiaré las reglas impuestas por los dioses. Ambos sobreviviremos a esta batalla y durante años podremos disfrutar de nuestro amor"

Tras decir esas palabras, Shión se acurrucó en el pecho de Dohko, disfrutando enormemente el calor que este le proporcionaba, deleitándose con su perfume, ese que le venía acompañando desde que eran unos niños.

Mientras Dohko acariciaba sus cabellos sonriendo al pensar que se enamoró del peliverde en el mismo momento en que lo vio, cuando solo eran unos niños, llenos de ternura y carentes de malicia y deseo, demostrando de esa manera la pureza de su amor.


End file.
